


Bloody Kisses

by EmoPrince



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Shipping, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: Keith and Lance were arguing. Keith yells at Lance and then feels really bad about it, so he breaks his self harm clean streak.





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Self Harm, and depressed Keith.   
> Also some sexy parts but no smut!  
> I write so many depressed Keith fics XD. This is just the first one I’ll post here. Hope you guys like it! I’ll probably add on to it every so often, and I plan on making another one where Lance is sad.

Lance and Keith were having an argument. Again. And this time?  
It was because Lance had ‘accidentally’ put pink food dye in Keith’s shampoo as a prank, turning Keith’s hair pink.   
“Goddammit, Lance, when are you going to take things seriously?” Keith snapped, head in his hands, to hide the blush on his face. He was sitting in his boyfriends room on the bed, while Lance stood. Lance was barely holding back tears. He was hoping Keith would finally lighten up and laugh a little bit. “You’re the one overreacting! I was trying to make you laugh! You’re so sad all the time Keith, and I hate seeing you like that!”   
“Lance, if you really care, you’ll leave me alone for a little bit.” Keith said frostily, leaving Lance’s room.   
He didn’t know where he was going, all he knew was that he could feel the panic attack coming on. He needed to check on everyone first, make sure they were safe.   
First up was Shiro. He was the most unpredictable of everyone, so Keith needed to track him down. He checked the training room first, but was surprised when he found Allura and Coran there instead. He quickly backed out of the room, making sure she didn’t see him.   
Two down, six to go.   
He assumed Hunk would be in the kitchen, which was correct. Pidge was in her room, on her laptop. Lance was probably still in his room, so that just left Shiro. He wandered the halls, hoping to find Shiro. Finally he found him, in the black lion’s bay. He was sitting inside his lion, with his eyes closed. Keith slid down against the wall, head buried in his knees. Finally, he let himself cry.   
He was such an awful boyfriend! Lance was just trying to make him laugh, and of course he yelled at him. God, why did Lance care so much? There wasn’t much to Keith to love, or at least that’s what he thought. Keith was touch-starved, had social anxiety, depression, paranoid personality disorder, and so many other things were wrong with him.   
“Keith?”   
Keith looked up to see Shiro jogging towards him from across the room. Shiro’s eyes widened when he saw Keith was crying. Keith knew he needed to act fast. Shiro was still on the other side of the room, so Keith jumped up as quickly as he could and ran out of the room.   
“Keith!” He heard Shiro’s concerned, brotherly call somewhere behind him. Keith didn’t care. He needed to get somewhere safe, somewhere he could cry in peace.   
Finally, he arrived at his room. He jumped on the bed and curled up on his side, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Finally, finally he could cry. Sobs wracked his body uncontrollably, and tears stained his jacket and bedspread.   
Ha ha, look at Keith KoGAYne, hes so stupid!  
What’s wrong, are you gonna cry again, you stupid fag?   
The voices in his head popped up before he even realized. Voices of his classmates from the Garrison, who hated him because he was different, because he had no family, because he was a good pilot, because he was gay. He sobbed even harder.   
He thought he had gotten over the habit of self harm, but apparently he was weaker than he thought.   
He got off the bed and rummaged through his dressers.   
Finally, he found what he was looking for.   
The glint of a razor blade.   
Weak.   
He pressed it to his wrist.   
You can’t even stop yourself from bad habits.  
He watched the blood bubble up from his skin.   
Just do it already, you weak, pathetic human. You can’t even cut yourself right.   
He pressed the blade down harder as tears flowed freely from his eyes.   
After a few minutes he set the razor down to admire his work.   
So many cuts. Too many cuts.   
Too many, too deep. He started to feel dizzy, there was so much blood, too much blood. He fell down to his knees, struggling to stay awake. He fell on his side and curled up on this floor, tears and blood pooling underneath his arms. He heard the door open, couldn’t bring himself to look.   
“Keith! Keith, what happened?” He heard Lance’s concerned, fearful voice and footsteps running towards him. He felt the sensation of being lifted up, cradled in Lance’s arms. He couldn’t comprehend it, could only feel pain and nausea.   
“Keith, I’m going to take you to Shiro, we’re going to fix you up.”  
Keith couldn’t bring himself to understand the words he was hearing, couldn’t make himself talk. He felt Lance pick him up bridal style and start walking out of the room. “Keith! Lance, what happened to him? What’s wrong with his arm?” He heard Shiro’s frantic voice, full of fear and anxiety.   
“I don’t know! I walked into his room to check on him and he was on the floor, with his arm covered in blood. There was so much blood, Shiro, he needs a healing pod!”  
That was the last thing Keith heard before he let himself drift off. 

Keith woke up on a bed in the middle of the night. He couldn’t remember anything past falling on the floor and curling up. Groggily, he lifted himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain. Why was he so weak? 

He looked down at his arm, discovering it covered in blood-stained bandages. He rubbed his head, and tried to stand up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He tried to stand up and immediately sat back down. 

What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so light headed?

He looked around at his surrounding, discovering he was in Lance’s room. He heard footsteps approaching the door and felt around his belt for his knife and discovered it wasn’t there. The door opened to reveal a tired, sad-looking Lance with bags under his eyes.   
When he saw Keith awake, sitting up, his face lit up. 

“Keith! You’re awake! You scared us so much, do you know that? Don’t ever do that again!” Lance scolded, and wrapped Keith in a huge hug.   
“Wh- what happened last night? I-I don’t remember anything past being in the floor.” Keith whispered.   
“Well, Shiro came into my room and asked if I knew if you were okay because he saw you crying. I said I didn’t know, and went to your room to check on you. I found you on the floor in a puddle of your own blood. Shiro and I put you in a healing pod for three days since you lost so much blood but you still didn’t wake up a day after that, so we let you rest in here until you woke up. You’ve been asleep for four and a half days. You really scared all of us.” Lance explained, looking down. “I thought you were gonna die.” He added in a whisper.   
“Four- four and a half days?” Keith stuttered, surprised.   
“Yeah. What did you do to yourself anyway?” Lance asked casually, but Keith could see the concern in his eyes.   
“Lance, I-i felt really bad after yelling at you. I had a small panic attack, I went around following everyone making sure you were safe. Shiro saw me, so I ran back to my room and I-I broke my clean streak.” Keith said, not meeting Lance’s eyes.   
“Keith. What clean streak?” Lance asked, meeting Keith’s eyes with an intensity that Keith couldn’t look away from.   
“My self-harm clean streak.” Keith said, looking down again.   
“Keith, how long was your clean streak?”  
“Maybe two weeks? A month? I don’t know. It’s hard to keep track.”  
Keith replied. 

Lance looked at him incredulously. “Keith, only a month? We started dating three months ago! How come I hadn’t noticed?”   
“Because I’m good at hiding things. I didn’t want you to know, didn’t want you to worry. I don’t understand how you care about me so much, sometimes I think you’re only doing it out of pity, sometimes-“ Keith cut himself off, voice cracking. Tears starting building in his eyes. Lance embraced him again, holding him close. “Keith. I love you. I love you so much, I would give my life for you.” Lance whispered. Keith hugged him back, desperately in need of the human contact. The tears in his eyes overflowed, sliding down his cheeks like miniature waterfalls. Lance pulled back and looked at Keith. 

“Kitten, why are you crying? Look at me, Keith, look at me. You are a beautiful person, you’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen. Stop crying, you have no reason to be ashamed. I will love you even if you have issues, everyone has issues!” Keith met Lance’s eyes and sniffled. Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith slowly, gently. His lips were so soft, he smelled like honey and coconut. Keith kissed him back, and Lance pushed him down against the bed.   
Keith allowed himself to be pinned and completely dominated. He knew he was safe here. Suddenly, Lance bit Keith’s bottom lip ever so gently, eliciting a small gasp from Keith. Slowly, Lance pulled away, and Keith whimpered from the loss of contact. Lance moved down to Keith’s neck, slowly kissing and gently biting all the way down to his collarbone and back up to his earlobe. Keith whimpered and gasped the whole time.  
“Lance-“ he moaned, and Lance just chuckled. “You’re so cute.” He whispered into Keith’s neck.

Keith just whimpered some more, slowly melting under the boy’s hold. “Lance- we- we can’t do this, not here-“ Keith stuttered, yet still not wanting it to stop.   
He felt lance grin against his neck. He felt Lance’s hands under his shirt, feeling his chest and stomach. He felt his hands dip even lower, under his waistband.  
“Lance- where are you- mmm” Keith managed to gasp out under his boyfriend’s grasp. Lance pulled away from Keith, only to pull Keith’s shirt off and drop it on the floor. Then he pulled his own shirt off, and resumed his attack on Keith’s neck.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Shiro walked in. Lance and Keith both sat up immediately, sweaty with messed up hair. Both sporting an equally deep blush. Shiro’s eyes widened. “I-I can leave, if you need me to, I only came in to check on Keith, who seems to be doing fine…” Shiro trailed off, backing out of the room.   
Lance looked over to Keith, a new hunger in his eyes. 

“Lance-Lance you can’t, Shiro just walked in on us, he’ll-he’ll hear- where are you putting your- han-nnnmmm- hnng-“ Keith whimpered as Lance groped his butt with one hand and slipped the other under Keith’s waistband.

Keith woke up being spooned by Lance. He sighed in contentment and then remembered he didn’t have any clothes on beside his boxers, and Lance was completely butt naked. Remembering all their ‘activity’ last night, he attempted to move Lance’s tight-wrapped arms to get a shower. Lance grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter. 

Keith sighed, and then attempted to wriggle out of Lance’s grasp again, to be defeated again. At this point, Lance had woken up, his eyes blinking open groggily.   
“Keith, kitten, what’s wrong?” He muttered sleepily. “What’s wrong? I’m covered in sweat and your jizz, Lance.” Keith whispered affectionately. 

Lance laughed softly, grinding his crotch against Keith’s butt. Keith groaned and shoved Lance away with a soft chuckle and walked into Lance’s bathroom to shower. Once he finished, he realized that there was no towel in the bathroom. Shivering, he cracked the door open slightly. “Lance? Lance, I need a towel!” He called, to no answer.  
Groaning, he poked his head out to discover Lance had fallen asleep again. Keith tiptoed butt naked into the room, searching for a towel, when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him onto the bed. He yelped in surprise, and turned around to see Lance with an evil grin, pulling him down beside him. “Lance! I’m soaking wet, cold, and naked! Let me get a towel and clothes first!” Keith protested, struggling away from Lance as he spotted a towel on the door. 

Lance pulled him closer, and whispered, “Only good boys get towels, Keith,” as he nibbled on Keith’s earlobe. Keith whimpered pathetically, already turning to jelly in Lance’s grip. “Lance! We just did this last night, at least let’s go get breakfast first!” Keith complained, finally managing to struggle away from Lance to grab the towel. 

Lance whined, and got up to find some clothes for himself. As Keith toweled off, he reached for his shirt and jeans and put them on. When he turned around he noticed Lance was in just a pair of cargo shorts. Keith walked over to him and hugged him from behind, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “Keith- what?” Lance stuttered in surprise. Keith jumped on top of Lance’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist. “I don’t wanna walk,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck this time. Lance laughed and opened the door to walk out, Keith still on his back.   
Down in the kitchen, Hunk was making breakfast. Shiro was the only one at the table. He was staring absentmindedly into his coffee. 

Keith wondered if it was spiked. 

“Good morning everyone!” Lance declared with a yawn. Shiro looked up and at Keith, concerned. 

“Keith! How are you?”   
Hearing this, Hunk looked up too. “Keith, buddy, you gotta stop worrying us like this.” Hunk declares lovingly. Keith groaned. “Does the whole team know about this?”   
“Of course! You were asleep for almost five days!” Shiro exclaimed. 

“Now, let me see your arm.” It was an order, not a request, which was odd coming from the black paladin.   
Keith jumped off of Lance’s back and reluctantly held out his arm for Shiro to examine. It was still wrapped in bandages, so Shiro pulled one back. He winced. “Is it really that bad?” Keith asked. Shiro looked at him and nodded. Keith pulled his arm away to look for himself. 

Underneath the bandage were deep cuts, still caked in dried blood. A few looked a little infected, but maybe that was just how deep the wounds were. “You should go to Allura or Coran later and see if they have some disinfectant.” Lance said, looking over Keith’s shoulder.  
“Hey Keith, what’s all over your neck?” Shiro asked, unaware of what it actually was. Keith’s face flushed, and he clapped a hand over his neck. Shiro realized what it was (hickeys) and looked away, his face turning red. He heard Lance snicker behind him, and felt his arm wrap around Keith’s waist. 

“Come on everyone, come sit down. Breakfast is served!” Hunk declared, setting a pan of purple and blue eggs on the table along with a plate of bacon. It was then that Keith realized how hungry he was. 

He reached for a piece of bacon and discovered it was the best bacon he’d ever had. He grabbed a few more pieces and started walking up to his room. “Hey, nope, nononono. You’re not allowed in your room unsupervised until we remove all sharp objects from it.” Lance stated, matter-of-factly.   
Keith scowled. “Is that what happened to my Marmora blade? Where did you take it?” He asked. Shiro stood up. “We can’t tell you until you get better. We won’t let you harm yourself anymore, Keith.” Keith scowled and ate the rest of his bacon. 

After he finished, he laced his fingers around Lance’s hand and tugged him out of the room. “Keith?” Lance asked in confusion and surprise. Keith pulled Lance into his room, shutting the door behind them. Lance looked surprised and a little hesitant. “Keith- you- are you okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just- there’s so much noise in the kitchen, too many people. I just- I want to be alone, but with you.” Keith responded. 

“Keith, there were literally four of us.” Lance said skeptically. Keith looked down and blushed. He felt a familiar hand slip into his and looked up to see Lance had grabbed his hand and was now staring into his eyes. “Keith. If something’s up, you’ve got to tell me. I don’t like seeing you upset.” Keith looked down again, the blush deepening. After a moment, he cast a shy glance upward to see Lance still staring at him, and leaned forward to kiss his nose. Lance blushed too. “Keith- come on, I haven’t showered yet, and last night was, well, active.” 

Keith snickered. “Lance, you don’t smell. If anything, I like your scent.”  
Lance blushed. “Well, I’m covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. You may be disgusting but I’m going to shower.”  
Keith squawked indignantly. “I am not disgusting! I showered before you did!” 

Lance only giggled as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.


End file.
